Rebirth and Evolution
by Fukiko-chan
Summary: A Sailor Moon X-men crossover where the scouts are reborn as mutants. Please read and review.
1. Rebirth and Evolution

Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I thought of this story a long time ago and I finally got the guts to put it up now. If everybody likes it and I get at least 10 reviews I will continue this story. It is a crossover between Sailor Moon and the movie version of X-men, but this part of the story is the prologue and is therefore shorter than the rest of the chapters and doesn't have any X-men in it right now. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon. **Tons of lawyers are pounding on the windows**

Eh-heh did I say owned Sailor Moon. What I meant to say was that Naoko Takeuchi owned Sailor Moon. So get of my flowers! Or else I'LL sue YOU! ** All of the lawyers take of running to harass some other poor fanfic writer** Good! I'm glad that that's over with. Now on with the fic!

Rebirth and Evolution

Prologue

"Sailor Moon, Watch out!"

"It's behind you!"

At that moment the scouts were desperately trying to warn Sailor Moon

of the danger she was in. They had already been fighting close to half an hour

and it was wearing them down greatly. The scouts were used to short battlesranging between 5 to 10 minutes at most per battle. Right now they were

unable to throw any magical attacks and were just dodging trying to 

save theirs and their princess's lives.

The demon was unlike any of the past youma, cardians, daimons etc. It had a resistance to all of the sailors' attacks except Sailor Moon's attack. The reason it wasn't dead yet was because every time Sailor Moon tried to use her attack on it, it quickly moved away.

"Hell's Fire!" the demon shouted while holding his palm out toward Sailor Moon. Deadly flames shot out of is hand and headed directly towards her.

"Nooo! Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled as she quickly crossed the distance between her and Sailor Moon, pushing her out of harm's way and taking the attack herself.

"Mars!" cried Sailor Moon. "Why did you have to go and do that? Now you're hurt."

"Because you're my princess and my best friend." Sailor Mars softly choked out. "No matter how hard I was on you, and whatever I once said to you, I said it so you would grow and become the mature leader that you now are. Please forgive me."

"Of course Mars, I forgive you. You're my best friend too." Sailor Moon softly told her while holding her in her arms and rocking her gently.

"Goodbye, Meatball Head." Sailor Mars whispered and closed her eyes for the last time in this lifetime.

"No! Not goodbye!" but it was too late she realized, Mars was gone.

While this exchange was going on the demon had not waited for them to finish talking. Instead, it took that time to attack the others. One by one the others three scouts fell to his power.

Finally, Sailor Moon noticed. "Noooo! My friends!"

"Sailor Moon forgive us," the brave hearted Sailor Jupiter weakly said. "Weakly said. "We failed you."

"No you didn't. You've never failed me, only helped me."

"Please Sailor Moon, don't let it end this way." Sailor Mercury and Venus stated softly. "Avenge us, and don't let him hurt any more innocent people," and with those last parting words, they were gone.

With tears streaming down her face she got up from her kneeling position beside her friends.

"I won't let it end this way my friends," she stated softly.

"This is for my friends, and all of the people on Earth!"

"Rainbow, Moon, Heart, Ache!"

Right before her attack hit, the demon shouted his own most powerful attack that originated from the bowels of hell.

"Satan's Fury!"

Both attacks hit their targets and the demon died at once.

Sailor Moon, however, was not as lucky. She layed on the ground in misery, feeling as if she was burning alive all over. Before she died she made one last request of the Silver Crystal. 'Silver Crystal, heat my prayer, don't let our lives end this way. Take us to a place where we can help others and bring light and hope to their lives,' and with that, the legendary soldier, Sailor Moon, was dead.

At least, for now……..

I hope you all liked. I will try to get more out soon it you do like it. Something that I forgot to mention above was that this is after Sailor Moon S but the outers were never called to action, but they were transported with the other Scouts to the X-men's world.

Sailor Pan


	2. Chapter One Part One

  
  
  
  
Ok here it is. Chapter one of Rebirth and Evolution. Sorry for making yall wait so long but my first edition of this wasn't too great so I rewrote it. Also, I've been really busy with school work so please pardon the delays. I really will try to get the next part out sooner. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Rebirth and Evolution   
Chapter One Part One  
  
  
  
  
"Serena sweetheart, time for breakfast." To Irene, everything seemed right in the world. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and the temperature was perfect. Living in Texas almost always meant hot weather in the summer time, but today it was perfect. And from the sound of feet hitting the stairs even her daughter was up early. What more could she ask for?  
  
"Mmmm, pancakes. My favorite. Thanks mom." Serena said while practically drooling over the sight and smell of the pancakes. Unable to stand just looking at them, she quickly tried to grab a pancake.  
  
What she didn't know was that her mother was watching and, with a quick slap on the wrist from her mother she quickly brought her hand back to her side and pouted.  
  
"Now Serena, you know you have to wait for Sammy and your father."  
  
"But mom, the pancakes will get cold if we wait for them." Serena whined trying to convince her mom to let her have some pancakes.  
  
"No, and that's final. Why don't you turn on the news until they get down."  
  
"Fine." Serena huffed, still unhappy about being unable to have some of the pancakes.  
  
She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels trying to find the news. When she got to the channel the last few words of a message scrolled across the screen. They were: escaped from jail. 'Hmmm, I wonder who they're talking about. Maybe they'll have the story later on in the news,' Serena thought to herself.   
  
"Good morning Serena, Irene. How are you two lovely ladies doing this morning?" Serena's dad, Ken, said as he and Sammy sat down at the table.  
  
He then saw the TV and wondered what could be going on. "Huh? What's on the news morning Serena? Why don't you turn it up so we can all hear it?" Ken asked.  
  
TV: "In today's news, the mutant known as Magneto has escaped from his plastic prison. The security guard was attacked when she went in to deliver his food this morning. It seems he knocked her unconscious, stole her keys, and then used his mutant powers to further escape. His whereabouts are unknown and if you see him to not confront him. Call the police and let them take care of this highly dangerous mutant.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool. I wish I could be a mutant." Sammy said while hoping that when he was older he could be a mutant and wondered what his powers might be if he was.  
  
"No you don't young man! If you or Serena become a freak like that you might as well not bother coming home!" Ken didn't want his children to be freaks of nature because to him, being a mutant only meant a life of pain with no future.  
  
"Well," Irene stated slowly, unsure of how to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room. "I know! Let's have a picnic at that cute little park with the woods and lake surrounding it. How about it?"  
  
'I can't believe that dad said something like that. I mean, mutants are people too. He makes me glad that I'm not a mutant,' she thought. "Sure mom, sounds great I'll go get some supplies for the grill and a blanket," and with that she raced up the stairs grateful for a reason to leave the table.  
  
__________________________________________________________ **At the park**  
  
'Finally, I don't how much longer I could have stayed in that car. Sammy can be sooo annoying sometimes.' She thought to herself while stretching to get the cramps out of her legs.  
  
"Hey Serena! Try to catch me if you can, Meatball Head!" Sammy yelled as he tried to engage his sister in a race. He knew that the only thing that would make Serena run was by calling her names. And be the look on her face, a look that seemed to promise a great deal of pain, he had succeeded.  
  
"Sammy... you take that back," she panted out while chasing after him. She was slower than him and it didn't help her that she had a very heavy backpack on that was packed full of food, blankets, and other picnic related item.  
  
All of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks. Something wasn't right. Something, evil, that she felt deep in her bones.  
  
Sammy soon realized he wasn't being chased and that the death threats had suddenly stopped. He turned around to look and see what was wrong. She was just standing there looking around, as if she was looking for someone, or something.  
  
While she was looking around she noticed smoke coming from a clearing in the woods. 'That's where the bad feeling is coming from. I'd better go check it out.'  
  
"Sammy stay here, I'm going to check out the fire!" She called out not paying any attention to whether he followed her advice or not and ran head into the forest.  
  
'She may be a meatball head, but I'm not going to let her run off where she could get hurt,' and with that he ran off after his sister.  
  
  
She smelled the smoke and heard voices before she actually saw the people that were in the clearing. Not wanting to be seen, she hid behind a large tree bordering the clearing and watched what was going on.   
  
The first thing she saw was a woman with blue skin and short red hair. With, what seemed like little scales covering her whole body. It was very easy to see this because she had no clothes on. (A.N I'm doing this for the most part based on the movie X-men not on the cartoon or comic book.) She then realized that the mutant, for what else could she be, was talking and listened in.  
  
"___ you join us. You'd make a perfect member for out team. You've already shown how good you are with your mutant powers." She said as she looked at the burnt down trees and scorched grass. "I must say, you are quite adept with your flames, all the more reason for you to join us. It would be a pity if I had to kill a fellow mutant."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I still believe humans and mutants can coexist," said the second girl. She had long black hair that ran past her back and violet eyes. She was wearing a red leather tank top that showed her stomach and black leather pants and boots. She had a belt on and the buckle being a circle with an X on the inside. The thing that seemed the strangest was a glowing red symbol that was on her forehead, and if she remembered her astrology right, Serena thought that it was the symbol for mars.  
  
With those words, the mutant that Serena had dubbed 'Mars', attacked Mystic. She held up her hand while running towards Mystic and before the other mutant new flames had shot out of Mar's hand and completely circled her.  
  
Mystic was made of tougher stuff than that, and leaped gracefully out of the ring of fire. The only part of her that looked worse for the wear and tear was her slightly singed hair.  
  
Then, Serena found out what Mystics mutant ability was. Mystic transformed in Mars and threw flames back at Mars. They both ran at each other fists flying. It soon became apparent that Mystic had the upper hand in hand to hand combat and Mars was knocked to the ground dazed, and at the moment, unable to get up.  
  
By now, the sounds of fighting and smoke had drawn a lot more people to the fight. Among the observers were Serena's parents who watched in horror as two girls who looked exactly alike were fighting each other, when one of them knocked the other one out by a lucky uppercut to the jaw.  
  
Serena was oblivious to the fact that her family, among others, were right behind watching the fight.   
  
"Nooo!" Serena cried as she ran the distance to the fallen girl. When she had fallen, something had snapped inside her. It was like she had seen this all before....  
  
She quickly shook the feeling away concentrating on trying to help the girl. What she had forgotten to take into account was the fact that there was still a dangerous mutant nearby  
  
Before she knew hat was happening, she was on the ground several feet back with a tremendous headache. Only then did she realize her mistake, that just because 'Mars' was down didn't mean that the fight was over. (AN: I always get annoyed when the villain just waits while they do whatever they want so I tried to put this in more realistic terms.)  
  
"Stupid human! This is not your fight!" Mystic said while gathering a fireball in her hand. "But if you insist, I'll gladly get rid of you before I take out Mars." With that, she launched the fireball at Serena.  
  
Right before it could hit, something jumped in front of her and took the blast before crumpling to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Huh?" was Serena's not to bright response. When she saw the blast coming towards her she had quickly closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. After waiting for several seconds and nothing happened, she opened her eyes and made that intelligent response.  
  
Something was lying on the ground right in front of her. It was burnt all over and had shaggy brown hair that was singed. Realizing that somebody had taken the blast for her she quickly crawled over the charred grass to try and help the person.  
  
She gently rolled the body over and took it in her arms. Feeling for a pulse, she found it and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned over her shoulder and saw several people staring at them in shock at what had just happened.  
  
"Hey you over there," she called "Call an ambulance this kid is really hurt," not checking to see if somebody did what she said, she turned back to the kid in her arms. It was then that she realized just who was in her arms. Sammy, her annoying little brother had just saved her life. She looked him over once again and realized that unless there was a miracle, her little brother was not going to make it.  
  
He had third degree burns covering his whole body. The only place it seemed to have missed was his back because it had hit him from the front.  
  
She quickly took his pulse again... he was alive, but just barely. In another minute o two he would no longer be alive. "No, Sammy," she whispered softly, "Don't leave me. Oh God, I feel so helpless. I would do anything to help you." She closed her eyes and cried over her brother's body. Every second his pulse got weaker and she ignored everything around her.  
  
She didn't see a furry, blue teenager who had a forked tail (AN: If you've ever seen the animated version then this is Night Crawler. I just can't describe him very well.) pick up Mars and teleport to an unknown destination, or two men dressed in tight black leather outfits start fighting Mystic.  
  
All she could think about were the good times she and her brother had when they were little. Too absorbed in her memories she didn't notice that her hands were glowing and a white light covering her brother.  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes and saw the light, and as soon as it came, it was gone. There she saw her brother lying in her arms perfectly healthy. 'How did this happen,' she silently asked herself. 'Could it be? Could I be a mutant? There is no other possibility.  
  
She laid her brother gently on the ground and stood up and faced her parents, who were at the edge of the clearing. The expression on their faces made it clear to her that they feared her and her mutant powers. She then remembered her father's words. 'If you or Serena become a freak like that, you might as well not bother coming home!" Thinking that he truly did mean those words she quickly turned and ran into the quickly darkening woods.  
  
  
***Somewhere in New York***  
  
An elderly man is sitting in a wheelchair with several people gathered around. Three of them are men that were seen earlier at the park and the girl called Mars. Three other girls were standing next to Mars. Their faces couldn't be seen but there were glowing symbols on each of their foreheads.  
  
"It has been confirmed, Serena Tsukino is indeed a mutant. We must get to her before Magneto does. If her gets to her first we may not be able to win this war for humanity."  
  
  
Ok, there it is. I hope yall liked it. Flames, questions, comments, and dare I hope? Good reviews? Well, whatever ya have to say please either review or email me at SailorPan@homestead.com Also I would like to know who Serena and the other Scouts should pair up with.  
Sailor Pan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter One Part Two

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well here's the next part. And NO I'm not dead. I just had a lot of teachers assigning me tons of school work and writers block as well. Sorry :(  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any part of the X-men. I wish I did though.  
  
  
Rebirth and Evolution  
Chapter One Part Two  
  
  
  
  
Loneliness. Amazing how one simple word can sum up everything. That was how one meatball headed girl felt at the moment.  
  
She had blonde hair that was up in a very unusual way. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and streamed quickly down her face. Most people when they first saw her would say she was beautiful, even when she had puffy red eyes from crying.  
  
She could hardly see with all of the tears in her eyes and one could tell that on several occasions this must of hindered her running because there were scratches all over her arms and legs which weren't protected at all because she was wearing blue jean shorts and a pink T-shirt. She also had a bruise on each knee and scraped hands with dirt all over them from when she had become too blinded by her tears to see and had tripped on some rock or maybe a fallen limb from one of the numerous surrounding trees.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'I've got nowhere to go and it's getting dark and cold. My parents hate me and think I'm a freak so I can't go home and I'm sure once my friends find out they'll be afraid of me.'  
  
Finally, after running close to an hour and too tired emotionally and physically to go on any farther she slowed to a walk and looked for a good place to sit down and rest.   
  
Looking around she found herself in a small clearing in the forest with a small stream running through the middle of it. She slowly walked to a tree that was next the stream and sat down.   
  
She sat there for quite awhile doing nothing more than crying. Finally, when there were no more tears left in her, she sat there quietly, contemplating her situation.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she had already asked that question a thousand times over in her mind, but she was no closer to an answer. 'I guess I could always go to some sort of homeless shelter or something, after all, that's what I am. There's no way my parents will take back in, not after what dad said earlier. I'll go to some town far away from here and get a job. Then when I get enough money I could buy a place of my own, but.....from there....I just don't know what do.'  
  
When she stopped thinking and looked around she finally realized just how cold and uncomfortable she was. 'Well, if I even want to live long enough to leave this forest I better make a fire and find something to eat.' Sighing heavily she stood up and stretched the kinks out of her body caused by sitting on the cold forest floor too long.  
  
After coming back from gathering sticks and leaves for the fire (which was quite a hard considering it was pitch black in the forest and there were lots of things to trip on and we all know, that when there are things to trip on and Serena is around, well, let's just say they got a lot of use.)  
  
After placing the leaves and sticks on a dry part of ground that had no grass or other debris (she didn't want to set the forest on fire ;o) "Okay, now all I need to do is light the fire and I can start warming up. Ummm, hehe, now how am I going to light it?"  
  
Before she could start thinking of way to light the fire she heard some rustling in the bushes and a dark figure came out of the bush. Serena shrieked and backed up as far as she could go, which, considering that she was only a foot away from a tree, wasn't very far.  
  
"Looks like you could use some help." The figure stepped forward into the light from the moon and pointed her hand towards the branches. Fire then came out of her hand and lit the braches on fire. The figure walked over and sat down by the fire.  
  
From the glow of the fire Serena was finally able to see who the figure was and she wasn't sure whether she was glad or not that it was her. She had seen her fighting the woman who had attacked her brother, so she suspected that this girl wasn't going to hurt her. Seeing that the girl wasn't going to introduce herself first, she decided she would.  
  
"Hi! My name is Serena, and you are.....?  
  
"I'm Rei but everyone just calls me Mars. I came here to help you and offer you a place to stay, and if you need it, a shoulder to cry on."  
  
'She looks so serious, like she's telling the truth and that she truly does want to help me. But why?' She sat there staring into Mars' eyes, trying to find out if it was the truth, that someone really did care for her even if she was a mutant. Finally she asked that question, "Why? Why do you want to help me, a freak?"  
  
Out of all the responses she expected, the one that came left her dumfounded. Mars was laughing.  
  
"Huh? What are you laughing at?" Who did this girl think she was. First telling her that she would help her and then laughing in her face. 'What's with her.'  
  
After she stopped her laughing to a few giggles, she looked up to see one very mad meatball headed girl. "It's just that, well, I'm a mutant too, so why would I care if you were a mutant? But the answer to you earlier question, is that we just do. I was once in the exact same position as you are now. I had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to because I was a mutant. But then this nice guy, Professor Xavier came and helped me out. He helped my learn to control my mutant powers and helped my realize that my powers didn't make me a freak, but unique and special. And now, he wants to help you" she paused looking up to see how Serena would respond. "So, how about it? Would you like to join X-men and help fight to bring peace between humans and mutants?"  
  
'Why do I have to make so many decisions? Why can't life just be simple and carefree like it used to be? Oh well, it's not and never will be again, might as well accept her offer. Besides she seems kind of nice now that she's not laughing at me.'  
  
Looking up she saw Rei's eye's full of hope and longing. 'She really does want me to join.'  
  
"Ok, I'm in.  
  
"Great! Serena, welcome to the X-men."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, hope you guys liked that. Please review and send me your comments, I love getting email. Also, only a couple of people have told me who I should pair up with who. Oh and I'm really sorry but I'm not using any of the X-men that aren't in the movie or in the new cartoon. Sorry about that, but if somebody can tell me of a site that give a lot of information on the other X-men then I might consider it. I just don't want to write them out of character. Anyways, this time I will seriously try to get the next part out sooner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
